


Third Times’s a Charm (to Have Sex for the First Time)

by radioactivesaltghoul



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Discussions of birth control, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, IUDs, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, No Pregnancy, Surprise Latex Allergy, Unnecessarily Detailed Descriptions of Bodily Fluids, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), ben and rey take sexual hygiene seriously, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: After dancing around their mutual attraction for years, Ben and Rey finally confess their feelings for each other. When they attempt to finally work through the sexual tension they’ve been building since the day they met, it’s not as smooth sailing as they’d like.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	Third Times’s a Charm (to Have Sex for the First Time)

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory "virginity as a concept is heteronormative ciscentric bullshit" rant aside, i've been wanting to write a reylo "first time" fic for a while because i think writing weird/bad/gross smut is hilarious and i'm a sucker for these two being dumb and horny for each other.

Rey feels so, so, _so_ lucky that she’s in love with her best friend. For a long time, it didn’t feel like luck so much as torture, but two weeks ago she let slip to Ben that her feelings weren’t exactly platonic, and he’s never been so happy to accidentally confess a secret. What she and Ben have is and has always been special. There's no one in the world she's ever felt the same kind of attraction to or connection with, and Ben says it's the same for him.

Which means that neither of them has any prior sexual experience.

That hasn't stopped them from taking every possible opportunity to get physical since they realized the attraction was mutual. Rey is half-tempted to request the next week off from the bar she works at just so that she and Ben can spend it in bed, exploring each other's bodies, but unfortunately that's not actually an option.

It's fine. The anticipation is fun on its own, in a way.

Spending hours on the phone each night is a normal occurrence, but two nights ago, the conversation got considerably more sexual as the hours wore on. Rey had never thought of herself as a phone sex type of person, but letting Ben talk her into an orgasm over the phone felt so natural that she barely even registered they'd done it until it was over.

"Do you want to have sex?" she'd blurted out.

Ben's response was simply, "God, _yes_."

She doesn't have to work tonight, and there’s no time to waste. Rey spends far more time than is probably necessary sorting through her limited selection of underwear, trying to figure out what the sexiest combination is. Wanting to impress someone with lingerie has never been on her radar; it's strange to suddenly understand why people care about that sort of thing. Nothing she owns is particularly sexy, but she has a feeling that Ben isn't going to care what she's wearing, especially when it's just going to end up on the floor.

When she arrives at his apartment an hour later, she's wearing her least frayed bra and panties under a nice sundress. It's more about her own confidence than anything else. As predicted, Ben's eyes light up when he sees her. He kisses her full on the lips while they linger in the doorway to his apartment, leaving her wanting more when he pulls away. "Hi," he says.

"Hi," she replies dreamily.

Theoretically, she came over so that Ben could cook her dinner, but as soon as he locks the front door behind them she practically climbs him like a tree. "Fuck dinner," she says. "Take me to bed, Ben." It's just a few kisses and some simple words, but the effect it has on him is powerful—she can already feel his erection poking at her stomach.

"If you insist," he mumbles against her lips.

Somehow they make it into his bedroom in one piece, shedding clothing as they go. It makes Rey feel like she's on a fucking CW show with the will they/won't they couple having sex for the first time after three seasons of UST. It's cliche as all hell, but she feels special regardless. Neither of them misses an opportunity to kiss new and unexplored territory, although she stops him from going down on her. She's not sure they're ready for that yet. She wants to know what his cock feels like inside of her first.

It's only when they're fully naked with Rey lying under Ben that they have an issue. "Where are the condoms?" he asks, his fingers busy pinching her nipples.

Rey freezes. "What do you mean, where are the condoms?"

Ben stops, then sits up. "I thought you were bringing the condoms."

Oh, fuck. They never sorted this out, did they?

They both come to that conclusion at the same moment, cursing in unison. "I shouldn't have assumed," she admits.

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"So what now?" Despite the major roadblock their lack of condoms provides, Ben's erection hasn't flagged at all. It's reassuring, even if it does make her feel like his dick is laughing at them right now. "I mean, obviously we're not going to do anything that could result in pregnancy. We're smarter than that."

"Hm." Something occurs to her. It's not something she's done personally, but she's read about it in fanfiction. "Are you opposed to doing laundry afterwards?"

He frowns, clearly confused by her non-sequitur. Ben's not much for smutty fanfiction, perhaps. "Why?"

"We could use a sheet as a barrier," she explains. "I mean, obviously it's not the same as the real deal, but it could still be fun to try."

The expression on his face isn't—it's not quite _discouraging_ , but she wasn't expecting him to look so confused by the concept of dry humping. "Are you sure?"

She's still lying on her back, but now she sits up to pull him in for a kiss. "Ben," she says. "I love you. And dear god, do I want your cock right now." The way he shivers at her tone makes her feel even hotter. She's never had this effect on anyone, and there's no one she wants to have it on except for him. "This is not ideal, but I may combust if we can't come together tonight."

"God, I fucking love you," he murmurs.

"I love you, too."

He still looks a little apprehensive about the whole thing, but Rey's shuffling around on the bed, looking for the sheet they kicked off the bed earlier while attempting to get undressed. "Uh, so do we just—?" he asks, taking the sheet from her.

She nods, then lays back down, heart pounding. Oh god they're actually going to do this, she's going to get to feel Ben all pressed up against her as they work towards what will inevitably be a rather messy orgasm. (Come to think of it, she's pretty sure she's already so wet that she’s dripping all over his sheets, so maybe cleanliness was a lost cause anyway.)

Ben's confusion becomes clear about thirty seconds later when she realizes he's wrapped his dick in the sheet and is trying to fuck her that way. "Wait, no!" she says, feeling horrifically embarrassed by the misunderstanding from her dumb fanfiction-inspired idea. "Not like that."

"Oh, thank Christ," he says, pushing the sheet aside and laying down next to her. "I had no idea how that was going to be comfortable or hygienic for either of us." He wraps himself around her, laying an arm across her belly while his cock pokes her thigh. "I'm sorry."

"What for? It was my dumb idea."

"It wasn't a dumb idea, I'm just an idiot."

It occurs to her that he's equally as embarrassed as she is. It cuts through her arousal just enough to want to comfort him instead of fuck him. She turns to face him, but he buries his face in her neck as if he doesn't want her to see his expression. "Here's what we're going to do," she says. "I am going to make an appointment to get an IUD as soon as possible. You will procure condoms at some point tomorrow, and we will try again. I want to spend tonight here with you, if that's okay."

He's still blushing—she can tell from how red his ear is, even though he still won't look at her—but he hums in agreement. "I want you to stay here, too."

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Despite all the embarrassment, his erection is still poking her in the thigh, giving some indication of the sheer amount of sexual frustration this man has been experiencing due to her. It's flattering, really. "Want me to jerk you off right now?"

"Only if I can make you come first."

“Deal.”

* * *

Ben is still embarrassed about The Sheet Incident from two days ago, although it was tempered somewhat by the way she moaned his name while she came on his fingers. He went out and bought a box of condoms first thing the next morning, but Rey got called into work at the last minute so they’ve been taunting him from his nightstand.

His phone chimes with a text from her, informing him that she’s picking up dinner and she’ll be over soon. Thank Christ she didn’t get called into work again; he’s been fantasizing about the way she’ll feel on his cock for the better part of three years and lately he’s started worrying that it’s actually going to kill him.

She kisses him when she arrives, clearly happy to skip dinner completely, but he knows she’s been in class all day and he doesn’t think she’ll enjoy sex on an empty stomach. “Come on,” he says, leading her into the kitchen. “Let’s eat.”

“If you insist,” she says, smiling at him. “I stopped at Maz’s and picked up a couple of subs,” she adds, holding up a plastic bag.

Then she does something a little strange: she takes a plastic fork out of the bag and uses that to push the rubber band holding the sandwich wrapper together. “Planning on starting the meal off with a light elastic appetizer?” he teases.

Rey snorts. “Hardly. I just don’t like touching rubber. It’s a weird texture thing.” Something about that sentence nags at him, but he puts it down to simply being enamored by all of her little quirks.

God, he’s stupidly in love with her.

They chat over dinner, pretending to ignore the sexual tension that's so thick, you could cut it with a knife. It's turning into some sort of game, the anticipation. Rey starts to make a point of taking her time putting the leftovers in the fridge, asking him what the rush is with a glint in her eyes that says she knows _exactly_ what the rush is. How this woman manages to tease him while doing incredibly mundane things such as pouring a glass of water, he'll never know.

He hits his breaking point embarrassingly fast, cornering her up against the countertop so that he can kiss her. "Are you done being a tease now?" he asks.

"You were the one who insisted we eat first," she points out. "You have only yourself to blame." He opens his mouth to protest, but she stops him with a kiss. "I love that you want to take care of me, by the way." Another kiss, this one longer. "And yes, I'm done being a tease now."

"Oh, thank fuck."

She's the one who practically drags him into his bedroom. "I have an appointment to get an IUD next week," she informs him. "You bought condoms, right?"

He walks over to the nightstand, opening up the drawer to pull the box out. When he turns back around, Rey has stripped down to her underwear and his mouth goes dry. Fuck. _Fuck._ "What?" she asks, giving him a wide-eyed look of faux innocence.

"Oh, nothing," he says, trying to imitate her tone as he pulls his shirt off. The way she inhales sharply makes him smirk. He's never had this effect on someone before, and he can't get enough of it.

She laughs, reaching for him. "Come here, you."

After that, it's a mess of kissing and getting tangled in each other's clothes. Eventually, they managed to work each other out of their clothing, grinning like idiots the whole time. "I know you were asleep by the time I got home from work last night," she tells him, "otherwise I'd have called you to tell you in detail the way I was fucking myself, wishing my dildo was your cock."

"I would gladly have woken up to take that phone call," he says.

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

Part of him wants to say no, next time she wants to get fucked, she should reach for _him_ and not a toy. The rest of him is much more rational about it and loves the fact that she fantasizes about him when he's not around.

She's told him that she'll be able to take his cock, given the size of her favorite dildo, but he knows that foreplay is a necessary part of sex. She's certainly not complaining as he works one finger inside her, then two. By the time he has a third one in there, she's begging him to stop before he makes her come. "When I come tonight," she gasps, "I want it to be on your cock."

Well. How can he possibly say no to that?

He reaches for the box of condoms, wishing he'd had the forethought to open it up as he wrestles with the packaging. Rey watches him in silence, fingers tracing a path along his thighs as he kneels between her legs. After far more fumbling than she probably wants to see, he gets a condom out of the box and tears it open. His hands are shaking as he pulls it out of the foil packet—whether from nerves or sheer sexual frustration, it's impossible to know. Both, maybe.

He places the rubber over the tip of his cock and rolls it down. Or tries to, anyway. "What's wrong?" Rey asks, watching him struggle.

"Shit, I think I put it on the wrong way."

"Just get a new one. I don't think it counts as protection if it's covered in precum."

God, this is so embarrassing. Rey must sense it, because she sits up, places her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him so hard he drops the condom in surprise. "Ben," she murmurs. "Get another damn condom."

He’s in no mood to argue when she’s looking at him like she can’t believe he’s real, so he tosses the one he’s holding aside and grabs a new one, making it a point to check that he’s rolling it down correctly before continuing. Rey seems torn between her desire to touch him as much as possible—a desire that he shares—and her worry that she’ll distract him too much to focus on putting a goddamn condom on. “Lay back,” he murmurs once he’s determined that the prophylactic is safely in place.

She’s quick to obey, spreading her legs while leaning back on her elbows. _Oh god this is it I’m finally going to have sex with Rey_ plays on a loop in his brain as he kneels between her legs, slowly arranging himself so that his rubber-coated cock is nudging against her lips. “We good?” he asks, needing to check in with her before proceeding further.

“Mm-hm.” She seems a little tense, something that Ben chalks up to the same nerves he’s having, but she relaxes as soon as he starts kissing her again.

It takes a couple of tries to get him notched in there correctly, but he can still feel how hot she is even through the barrier the condom provides. It’s a tight fit, but not too tight; he’s suddenly grateful for all the time she’s spent with her favorite sex toy. “Holy fuck, Rey,” he manages to grit out as he sinks into her. “You feel _so good._ ”

He’s nearly losing his mind with how good this feels, but he’s not so far gone that he doesn’t notice that she’s gone completely rigid. “What’s wrong?” he asks, struggling to stay still.

“I don’t—” She bites her lip, wiggles her hips, then hisses in pain. “Something hurts.”

In a flash, he’s pulled himself out of her and is now on the other edge of the bed as if that’s going to fix whatever it is. “Oh god,” he says, starting to panic. He’s heard that penetrative sex can be painful for the first time, but she’s so wet that she’s making a mess of his sheets and she’s made it very clear that it’s not a size issue, so he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong. “I’m so sorry.”

She closes her legs and sits up, frowning at his cock. “I don’t understand. It’s not that you’re stretching me out too much. I know what that kind of pain feels like, and this is not it. Maybe we need more lube?”

He’s not sure if there’s a delicate way to point out how drenched she is. “Are you sure?”

“No,” she admits. “It’s like I felt like my vagina was burning as soon as you started fucking me.”

_Fucking_ is like a generous way to put it, considering they only got as far as the tip of his cock, but this doesn’t seem like the right time to point that out. “Are you still in pain now?” he asks, inching closer to her.

She nods, unable to look him in the eye. She must know how he’ll react to the idea that he’s done anything to hurt her, because she says, “Come here and hold me.”

He’s not sure it’s a good idea to just hang out with his dick covered in a condom if they’re not going to be using it for its intended use, but he feels so guilty about hurting her that he simply does as she asks, curling around her. He tries to angle his hips to avoid poking her with his dick—it seems rather rude to let her know how hard he still is—but she practically burrows into his chest. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“Don’t be,” she says, still wiggling around in his arms as she tries to get comfortable. “I don’t think it’s anything you did. I’m not sure what’s wrong. I—ouch,” she hisses when his cock brushes against her thigh. “That stings.”

Ben is instantly reminded of the rubber band thing from earlier. “Rey,” he says. “Are you, by any chance, allergic to latex?”

A beat. Then—

“Oh. Fuck.”

How the hell someone can make it into their twenties without realizing they have a latex allergy is kind of impressive. “What a way to figure that out, right?”

Another beat. “Maybe you should get rid of the condoms and we should go shower.”

He agrees. It’s the least he can do after accidentally provoking an allergic reaction in such a sensitive area.

* * *

They decide that at this point, they may as well just wait until Rey gets the IUD. Their work schedules conflict enough that they’d only have one more chance to fool around before she gets the device, anyway, and they agree that they’d rather wait so that it didn’t feel rushed at all. After The Sheet Incident and The Condom Fiasco, she feels that they’ve earned the right to have a nice, relaxed evening where they can just take their time without having to worry about birth control.

It’s worth the wait by the time they’re ready to try again a week later, now that the IUD is safely in place and Ben’s apartment has been cleared of any latex products. He takes her out for dinner at her favorite restaurant, and when they get back to his apartment, it feels like the most natural thing in the world to let him pick her up and carry her bridal-style into his bedroom.

(They’re both such romantic saps for each other. She used to judge that sort of thing despite the number of hours she spent watching ridiculous CW shows, but she’s recently learned that it’s different when you’re with someone you love as much as she loves Ben.)

It's not— _urgent_ isn't quite the right word, but there is an undercurrent of _fucking finally, hurry, let's do this_ that they're both leaning into. After their first two attempts, getting naked together doesn't feel strange, and Rey is basically fucking his hand in no time as he stretches her out in preparation for his cock. "Am I supposed to feel something strange in there?" he murmurs. "I think there's a string poking out of your cervix."

"That's the IUD," she informs him. "Just don't pull the strings and you'll be fine. Do you think it's going to poke your dick?"

The aforementioned appendage twitches against her stomach. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he replies. "Why, is there a risk of that?"

"No, but the doctor said I should make another appointment if the strings were noticeably long." Christ, he's trying to prepare her to take his dick for the first time, and they're discussing her fucking IUD. It's nearly enough to ruin the mood, but just then Ben's fingers find a spot that makes her gasp and clench around him. "Oh my god," she says. "Please fuck me."

"You're sure?" He still seems to feel guilty about The Condom Incident, even though he wasn't at fault at all.

"No latex this time and I'm on birth control," she reminds him. "Ben. Please. Get on your back." He said he'd feel more at ease this way, knowing she had control over how deep he was. The sight of him laying underneath her is something she's been fantasizing about for a long, long time; if they weren't so impatient to finally get fucked, she'd linger in it a while longer.

Unlike the previous two attempts, nothing goes wrong as he slides inside her. It's a slower motion than she'd normally do with a dildo, but she suspects they both want to savor this. He fills her so completely that she nearly loses her mind. "Oh, fuck, yes," she moans, sinking down onto him. "God, I've wanted you so badly for so long."

"You feel perfect," he gasps. "Like we were made for this."

"Look at you, being all romantic," she says, heart fluttering at the way he kisses her in response.

She's able to take all of him in, and once they both confirm that there's no pain or discomfort with the newly-placed IUD, she begins to move. It's more of a rocking than a thrusting motion at first as they figure out how to get a rhythm going. This isn't at all like riding a dildo or Ben's fingers; she can feel every inch of him inside of her and judging from how tense his entire body is beneath her, he's holding himself back from something. "What else do you need?" she pants, shifting her hips up and down in an attempt to get a little more thrust into her motions.

"Are you—do you like this?" he asks. "Because this feels really, really, really fucking good, and I don't want to come before you do."

Oh, so _that's_ why he's so tense. Knowing he's already so close to losing it makes her clench, which, in turn, causes him to hiss and tighten his grip on her hips. "Play with my clit," she suggests. She knows she can get off on penetration alone, but she might need a little extra to help her along at the rate he's going.

He licks his fingers then reaches down to where they're joined. She was already getting a little bit of friction from the way she was sort of grinding against him, but the extra stimulation puts stars in her eyes. "Oh," she gasps. "Yes. Fuck. Yes." Not her most coherent sentence, but Ben's not doing much better.

"God, Rey, you're so beautiful," he says. "So perfect around my cock. I need you to come, _fuck_ I need you to come." His hips are moving, too, meeting hers thrust for thrust.

The pleasure that's been coiling deep inside her is almost too much. She's never felt this good before. "I'm almost—need—" she manages to grit out. "Fuck—you— _oh_."

To be honest, Rey hadn't actually expected that they'd come together their first time having sex. She's read enough how-to articles on the internet and discussions of how unrealistic smut is in fanfiction to know what to anticipate. But maybe she and Ben really _are_ meant for each other, because she feels him spill inside of her at the exact moment she falls off the edge, giving them both a mind-shattering climax.

She has no idea how long it takes for them both to come down. Ben's still twitching in her— _oh god she can feel him twitching in her_ —but eventually she feels him start to soften, which is her cue to shift her weight so that he can slide out of her. He doesn't let her go far, wrapping his arms around her to pull her into his chest in a warm, sweaty, sticky embrace. "Wow," she says, feeling light-headed.

"Agreed." She can practically hear the smile on his face, and she suddenly wants to see it more than anything. Besides, she has to get up. Peeing after sex is good UTI prevention, and she doesn't want to have to make another appointment with the gynecologist so soon.

"Ben," she murmurs, attempting to roll away. His grip tightens; normally she'd probably roll her eyes, but it's actually really sweet right now. "You have to let me up."

"Mmm. Do I?"

"Hygiene," she reminds him, praying that his brain is working enough that she doesn't have to ruin the moment by discussing UTI prevention techniques.

He sighs, but his grip loosens. "I just want to cuddle," he mumbles.

"I know," she replies, rolling away from him. "Me, too."

She’s pleasantly surprised by the way her legs still feel wobbly when she stands up. "You did a number on me," she jokes, turning to look at him. He's giving her such a relaxed, happy smile that she practically falls in love with him all over again. She opens her mouth to tell him that, but sneezes instead.

Something strange happens then. The force of the sneeze wracks through her entire body, and she feels something splatter onto the floor between her legs. When she looks at Ben, he's staring at the floor with an expression that’s halfway between horror and hysteria.

_What the—?_ Rey looks down and realizes what's just happened. "Oh," she says, staring at the puddle of come on the floor. "Uh."

"Oh my god."

She’s a little horrified by this, but after the initial shock passes, she bursts into laughter. Logically, they should have anticipated that his come would leak out of her if they didn’t clean up, but she wasn’t expecting to see a puddle of it unleashed with the force of a sneeze.

Ben’s laughing now, too, seeing the humor in the situation. “I had no idea that could happen,” he admits through his guffaws.

“Me either.” She’s still standing there, unsure of whether she should, like, ask him for a tissue or what, but Ben beats her to it. He rolls over, kisses her, then says, “I’ll go get a paper towel.”

She looks down at the puddle on the floor. “Might want to get a couple,” she says. “I don’t think this is going to be the last time we have sex tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/radioactivesaltghoul).


End file.
